Her Eyes
by AvengingAngelofJustice
Summary: DarryOC fic. What happens when Darry runs into someone that changes his life. Will he give in to love? Finished!
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

Darrel Curtis stepped off the bus from work, cursing his smarting back and his old broken-down Ford. It was the third time that week that it had stalled out. He sighed, It was just another item to add on to his 'to do' list. He'd get Soda and Steve to take a look at it in the morning.

There was an ominous glow that came from the diner across the street where a raven-haired waitress was locking up. She slammed the door and after hearing the click of the lock, she handed the key to her to the girl beside her.

"Goodnight Anne." She spoke as she pressed the key into her palm.

"See you tomorrow Cole."

The girl called Cole walked in the opposite direction of her friend tightening the elegant, cherry-red scarf that held her hair out of her face. She whistled loudly as if calling to a dog or trying to get someone's attention. Eyes darting, she gazed down the street, down the ally, and finally to the sky.

Nothing. She couldn't seem to find what she was looking for. Suddenly, sensing a stranger's eyes on her back, her eyes flashed backwards and met with Darry's.

For a minute she stared at him cautiously, and then she turned around and briskly made her way around the corner, out of sight.

* * *

"Soda! Pony! Who's making dinner?" Darry peered through the smoky kitchen, "I think something's burning." 

"I've got it!" Soda hollered, running over to pull the blackened chicken out of the oven. "Oops, sorry 'bout that." He grinned.

Darry sighed, "One of these days you two are going to burn this house down."

* * *

"Hello Uncle," the girl bent over stiffly to kiss the aged man on his wrinkled cheek, "How was your day?" She said with as much compassion and respect as she could muster. 

"Fine," He sighed, "Just fine." He patted her hand lovingly.

"It's late, Uncle, and you look tired," Her brow wrinkled.

"Yes, today was long, and this old man needs his rest. I am forced to say goodnight."

Assisting him from his chair, Cole leant her boney arm and helped him to his room down the hall.

"Goodnight my dear Cossette."

After the door was closed, the girl continued to make her way to the end of the hall. Upon entering her room, she glanced around at the window to her right and proceeded to open the top drawer of the dresser, digging deep in a pile of mismatched socks.

There was a hollow breeze outside, and then a rustle of wings and the girl jumped back, clutching a stitch on her chest.

"You're trying to kill me," It wasn't a question. She looked over at the windowsill where a small black bird was perched. A raven maybe, or was it a crow? Their eyes met and locked for a minute before she smiled warmly.

"You're back early this year, did it get to cold for you?" She turned her attention back on the drawer and pulled out a wooden cigar box. And, as if to keep it from the bird, she turned her back on the window and emptied her pockets.

"I saw you hiding earlier, you should've come out, but I know you were scared of that man." As if rejecting that statement the bird ruffled its wings. This caught her attention and she buried the box once more, made her way to the window, and offered her hand for the bird to move to. "He wouldn't have hurt you, you know."

She stroked its feathers for a while before speaking again.

"You must leave now," She placed him back on the windowsill and brushed his feathers. "It has been a tiresome day."

It stared curiously at her for a moment and then took off. She watched the bird disappear into the night sky, letting the breeze brush through her hair.

It was the kind of wind that makes a person shiver, the kind of draft that forces a person to shudder with emptiness. The girl did not fell those things. She kept the window wide open, as she did every night, closing her eyes as the air cut passed her cheek.

The chill kept her numb, keeping her alive. The chill kept her _warm_.

* * *

"Pony you have to remember to shut the windows!" Darry yelled to his little brother down the hall. "Geez, it's freezing in here." He muttered to himself, slamming the window and rubbing his arms.

His brother wasn't listening, though. Pony didn't understand the pain that the fall's chill caused for him, the memories it brought back. Darry shuttered. No, Pony was just a boy, he couldn't understand. Nor did Darry want him to.

Lying in bed that night, he closed his eyes hoping to find sleep, but there was a dull pain on his shoulder every time he moved. Thank God he only had a half day of work the next day. He took in a deep breath and then winced from the pain.

He gave up, turning to lie on his side, he could see a dark bird flying past his window.

* * *

When Darry got of work the next afternoon, he glanced over at the diner, half expecting the girl to appear from the door again. He walked slowly, but she didn't come out.

Cole. Cole. He repeated the name in his head, pondering over its origins.

Why was he so curious? He couldn't put his finger on it, but he could vaguely remember the gut-wrenching chill that swept through his body when her eyes met his. Her image stuck in his mind.

* * *


	2. Here

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

The girl was there in the diner again, he noticed as he drove by. She poured a steaming cup of coffee into the last costumer's mug and began to wipe of tables. Always there, working in the diner. How had he never seen her before?

Impulse took over and Darry pulled over and grabbed the key from the ignition. All the while wondering why he had decided to do such a thing.

A bell rang. She looked up and immediately recognized him. She remembered every face she ever saw. Including his. His eyes were cold, but in a different way then her own.

"Small black coffee, please." He said to her, sitting down on a stool in front of her.

"For here or to go?" She avoided his eyes.

He knew that he should go home; Pony and Soda would be waiting.

"Here." He said, watching her sharp awkward movements as she poured his coffee.

"Cole," A curly haired, bright eyed brunette poked her head out from the kitchen door, "Can you lock up for me today, I've got to go."

She glanced at her watch and nodded, "Yes I will, I'll see you tomorrow Anne."

"Yeah right!" The brunette laughed, "Tomorrow's my day off, remember?"

"Oh," Cole nodded.

"Hey you should take off too. We'll go catch a movie or something."

"No, that's alright," Her eyes had a little amusement in them, but her lips remained straight.

"See ya' later, Cole." She grinned, and disappeared behind the door, reminding Cole of the Cheshire cat.

The other customer left and Darry felt as if he was alone, which was an odd feeling, being that the waitress was still there, beginning to wipe off tables.

"Sorry," Darry began to stand, "I must be holding you up."

"No," she said, "I still have another quarter of an hour." She didn't look at him.

He sat back down as the phone rang on the back wall.

"Hello," Her sharp voice pierced the air, "Yes Uncle," there was an immediate change in her tone, out of either compassion or obedience. Which one of the two, Darry did not know, "Yes I will be home soon. Yes, I'll pick up some milk on the way home. Yes Uncle, Goodnight."

She hung up the phone and sighed, gently pulling on her crimson scarf around her black locks. It would be over a miles walk today, having to go out of her way for milk.

"Do you always wear that scarf?" He spoke his thoughts outloud..

Although he spoke barely over a whisper, she turned around and gazed at him with her cold eyes. It was the first time that night that her eyes met with his. She stood sturdy, looking tough, but he could see the terror hidden in her eyes. How could he know about her scarf? She wondered why she was so startled.

"Yes," she hissed.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying not to look away from her, even though her cold glare sent chills through him, "I didn't mean to scare you. I saw you the other night and you were wearing...I'm sorry." He finished lamely, staring fixedly on his empty mug.

He placed two dollars on the counter and left.

Her mind followed him, but her eyes didn't.

* * *

She locked up and walked all the way to the center of town for a carton of milk, but what for? The store was closed by the time she arrived. She turned around and walked home. 

"Uncle!" She called through the hallway, but there came no answer.

"Uncle!" She called again, her voice ringing throughout the entire house. Her footsteps echoed ominously as she continued to scurry about the kitchen. A dark bird fluttered to the window as the doorbell rang.

She peeked out of the window before yanking on the doorknob. In the frame of the doorway two uniformed officers stood before her, their badges gleaming from the soft streetlight.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you Cossette Peters?" The tall man asked with a thick southern accent.

"Yes," Her lips barely moved.

"We tried to contact you at your work, ma'am, but it was all locked up. Your uncle has been taken to the hospital, we believe he has had a stroke."

"How bad is he?" She asked, somehow not utterly shocked by the news.

"Let us take you up there and the doctor will fill you in," the other, shorter man spoke.

She nodded and locked up the house before leaving.

* * *

The waitress stepped out of the police car, surprisingly calm and after sitting in the waiting room for a few hours the doctor came out to tell her that the stroke was only minor and, to her relief, he insisted that she go home. She was glad to oblige. 

With an aching back and legs, she crawled into bed; the bird was perched on her bedpost, snapping its head towards the windows at any sign of movement.

She went to visit her aged uncle in the hospital before leaving for work. He flashed her his normal grin before resting his head back on the pillow and sighing.

"Get some rest Uncle." She said to him, letting him take her hand, "I'll be back after work."

"Yes," he said, "Rest sounds wonderful. Goodbye Cossette."

* * *

Familiar faces rushed passed her, craving their morning caffeine. There seemed to be more people that day, rushing around and demanding orders. She felt more tired then usual and her eyes were swollen and dark. 

The sun was setting by the time she got a chance to sit down. She was alone in the front again, but she was sure that someone was still back in the kitchens. The feeling of the cool countertop against her head soothed her.

A bell rang and startled her. She sat up.

"I'm sorry," The man smiled.

"No- "She placed her hand on her pounding forehead, "How can I help you?" She asked.

"Small black coffee when you get the chance." He smiled.

"For here or to go?" She asked him.

He knew that he should go home; Pony and Soda would be waiting.

"Here."

* * *

**I'm sorry its so short. I'll try to make them longer. Thanks to both my reviewers. **

**-Avenging Angel**


	3. Darry's Worries

**Chapter 3**

"Are you always here?" Darry asked the next time they met.

"Yes, I guess I am," she responded while wiping the counters for the umpteenth time.

"Are you in school?" He asked.

"No, my uncle lives here and I live with him," She said, avoiding the question's answer as much as possible.

"Why aren't you in school?" He sipped his coffee.

She stayed silent for a minute, and then she looked up at him for the first time that night, "Why should I answer all of these questions? I don't even know your name." She said, defensively.

She stared at him. Her eyes were two chunks of cooling coal; black with little gray flecks that glowed in the florescent lights of the diner.

He was hesitant for a moment.

"I'm Darrel Curtis," He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

She slipped her soft hand in his callused one automatically, but pulled away quickly at his touch. Her hands were cold, he noticed.

"You're not going to tell me your name?" He asked her.

"Cole," She stated.

"That's it, just Cole?" Despite her uncertainty, he felt more daring then usual.

"Yes, just Cole," She said.

* * *

"Cole, it's time to close." Anne, the curly-haired waitress came out to help lock up. Cole wondered if she had been listening to their conversation from the other side of the doorway, but she didn't question her corky friend. 

"Alright," Cole went over to flip the sign on the door, grateful to get away from the uncomfortable conversation.

"Any news about your uncle?" Anne asked, beginning to wipe of tables.

Cole spun her head around like the crow that was always at her window and gazed at the man behind her. He was listening and she didn't enjoy the thought of that.

"He should be able to come home in a few days; they've been running all sorts of tests all day." She said.

"Are you going to go see him tonight?" Anne asked.

Cole shook her head and sighed, "No, it's too late now. I'll see him in the morning." Cole sat down at the nearest table and cradled her chin in her palm.

"You look beat, Cole," Anne sat down in front of her and pressed her warm fingers to Cole's head. Cole flinched and pulled away from her.

"I'm fine, Anne, I'm just tired," She reassured her.

"Go home," Anne insisted, "I lock up tonight."

Cole nodded and tightened the knot of the scarf in her hair before standing up.

"Bye, Anne," She said as she slipped on a coat much to light for the time of winter and opened the door. She looked back at the man who was now facing her, "Bye Darrel Curtis." She closed the door before either of them could answer.

* * *

The night air rushed past her and she could feel her joints aching from the sudden change of temperature, but she trudged along without fail. Only the scuffing sound of many pairs of feet stopped her in her tracks. 

A group of kids about her age came around the corner. They were a tough-looking bunch, with the exception of the one who was in the middle of a handstand. Cole slipped past them with only a few glances.

"Hey Pony, Sodapop," A familiar voice echoed from behind her, "get yourselves home A.S.A.P." She didn't look back, she didn't need to.

"I'll be home in a minute," He said.

"You don't have to follow me everywhere," She said as the blue pickup pulled up next to her.

"I know," he said, "I was worried."

"You don't even know me," she stopped and turned toward him.

"I know," he said, "Come on, I'll take you home."

* * *

She never did know why she got in the truck with him that night. Maybe it was the sleep itching at her eyes, or the aching of her shoulders. It was warm though, and the hum of his radio somehow calmed her. 

She watched him as he talked of his brothers, once in a while chiming in to direct him. He had cold, hard features, somewhat like her own, but he was reluctantly like this, unlike her. It was almost like the world itself had turned him cold, but she was born to make the world cold. That's the difference, she insisted to herself; I was born like this and he was not.

"Its right here," She pointed to her house. He pulled up the driveway.

"Thank you for the ride," She said before getting out of the truck.

"Anytime," he said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Darrel," The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could rise up the energy to stop them.

He nodded and smiled at her, "Yeah, Cole, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

                                    **-Avenging Angel**


	4. Don't Leave

**Chapter 4**

His coffee was waiting for him on the counter when he got to the diner the next night. Standing behind the counter, though, there was an unfamiliar older waitress who flashed him a grin while pouring a cup of the steaming liquid for another customer at the far end of the counter. There was a note under his cup and he read it hastily.

_Darrel,_

_Sorry I'm not there. The hospital called, I guess my uncle isn't doing so great. They say he's dying. I'll see you tomorrow,_

_Just Cole._

Darry sighed. She wrote as if she didn't care if he died, but she had to care, didn't she? He thought for a minute before he ran back out to his truck and stuck his keys in the ignition and tearing down the road. Stopping in front of the house, he hurtled up the steps and swung open the door.

"Hey Superman," Steve gazed up from the poker game that was taking place on the living room floor.

"Where's Pony and Soda?" He asked.

"Pony's in the shower and Soda's in the kitchen," he said.

"Hey Soda?" Darry bounded into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Darry?"

"I have to go back out, don't ask questions. Make dinner and make sure Pony gets to sleep on time. I'll be back later," he said quickly.

Soda nodded curiously as Darry slipped out of the door again.

* * *

Upon arriving at the hospital, Darry realized that he didn't know where to go or even the last name of the girl he was looking for. 

"Where are the stroke patients?" He asked the doctor that he first came across. The man looked taken aback by his abruptness and studied Darry's ripped jeans and his dirty shirt before saying anything.

"Third floor," he said.

"Thanks," Darry hurried past him and got onto the elevator.

When he reached the third story landing, he looked around. She wasn't there. Only the occasional nurse passed him by, traveling into various rooms.

"Have you seen a girl with dark hair?" He asked one of them, "Her name's Cole and her uncle is here."

"If the person you are looking for is here, sir, she would be in the waiting room," She said in a calming voice.

He nodded and the nurse continued past him. That was the first time he asked himself why he was there. Was there any true reason for him to be here? He peered into the waiting room carefully.

And there Cole was, sitting in the far corner of the room, curled up in a ball the best she could with her bony limbs. She was dressed in jeans and a grey shirt. Darry had only seen her in the diner, so it was strange to him to see her dressed in normal clothes.

He smiled at the sight of her and walked across the abandoned room and sat down in the chair beside her, but she was sleeping quite soundly, although there were goose bumps on her arms. He took off his jacket and laid it across her shoulders. She didn't wake.

He read a magazine while she slept beside him.

* * *

"Darrel Curtis," She spoke weakly from beside him a little over an hour later. 

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Everything's fine," She said hurriedly.

"How's your uncle?"

"Bad, the last time I checked," She told him.

"So I guess everything isn't fine then." He said.

She was about to answer him but the doctor knocked at the door and stepped in. "Ms. Peters, your uncle is stable for the moment. I suggest you go home for the night and get some sleep, we'll call if anything changes."

"Alright," She yawned and stretched her arms before standing up. It was only when Darry's jacked fell off her back that she realized it had been there. Darry picked it up and stood up beside her.

"I'll take you home," He said.

"You don't-"

"I want to," he interrupted.

"Okay," She nodded, too tired to protest further.

* * *

"Are you really planning on working tomorrow?" He asked her on the way back to her house. 

"Yeah, what else would I do? I hate waiting in that damn hospital," she said.

"Maybe you should just stay home, you look beat," he suggested.

"Sleeping all day won't bring in the money," she said simply.

The stopped in front of her house, but she didn't get out. The house was dark, she couldn't help but notice. He noticed it, too.

"Will you come in with me?" He couldn't remember her ever asking anyone for anything, but there she was with her tired eyes and cold hands.

He really should get home; Pony and Soda would be waiting.

"Yeah," He said quietly, swinging open the door and going to the other side to open the door for her.

He followed her as she sped up the walkway and unlocked the front door, leading him inside. She walked through the foyer not bothering to turn on any lights. Suddenly, as if just then remembering that he was with her, she stopped.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, he listened closely, but not a sound echoed throughout the house. He had never been in such a complete silence and he was glad to hear her speak once again.

"Please don't leave," she turned to face him, her cheeks were pale.

He touched her bare arm, trying to reassure her, "I won't," She shivered at his touch, but didn't pull away.

She looked up into his eyes; warm eyes; hot ice, if that was any way to describe them. And by sudden impulse, he kissed her lips lightly; he could almost feel her heart beating as he deepened the kiss. He pulled her closer and she wrapped her shaking arms around his neck.

She had never been that close to him before. She had never been that close to _anyone_ before. She couldn't make herself pull away. She was so tired, though; Tired of everything, tired of life itself.

"Cole," Darry pulled away, "You're not okay."

It was the first time that she noticed the hot tears pouring down her face. She had her arms around his neck still and she laid her head on his chest. He rubbed the small of her back soothingly.

"Don't leave," She repeated softly.

"I'm right here," He said.

* * *

**Avenging Angel**


	5. The Curtis's

**Chapter 5**

Darry left late that night when, at last, the girl he knew as simply Cole fell to sleep, curled up in a blanket on the couch. He wanted to stay, although he wasn't sure why, but he still wasn't positive that she was alright. He drove home buthismind was ablaze with too many thoughts to concentrate; thoughts of her.

* * *

Sodapop was the only one home when he arrived. 

"Shouldn't you be in bed, little buddy? It's one o'clock," Darry looked at his watch and then back at his brother. Steve was gazing at him oddly.

"Shouldn't you be too?" Soda asked.

"Don't be a smart-mouth," Darry stated.

"Alright, alright, I'm goin'," he threw his hands in the air, Soda knew it was best not to argue.

Steve stood up, "Bye Soda, I'm going to catch some action."

"See ya' tomorrow, Stevie," Soda spoke in a mocking high pitched voice and fluttered his eyelashes,chuckling to himself.

"What ever floats your boat there, Soda," Steve raised his eyebrows as he slammed the door.

"So," Soda laid back and put his feet on the coffee table while speaking nonchalantly, "Where were you?"

Darry wasn't sure of what to say, he had forgotten that his brothers would be curious as to where he was. He tried to work out a story in his head that would sound more innocent. Why did he feel guilty? He suddenly wondered. He hadn't done anything wrong. Who was Soda to be asking him where he was, anyway? Soda wasn't the Guardian of this household, he was.

"I was just helping a friend, now go to sleep," Darry demanded and Soda obliged without any further questions.

Darry fell asleep easily that night and in the morning he had trouble getting up. Reluctantly,awoke and took a cold shower. It was only after cooking breakfast that he realized it was Saturday. He sighed and gazed up at the clock in the kitchen. 7:34. He still had another good three hours before Soda and Pony would be up. He thought back to the night before.

_"Make sure Pony gets to bed on time."_

Darry laughed silently at his own words. He must've been losing his mind. For ten minutes he debated whether to go back to bed, but in the end, he decided to check on Cole.

* * *

When he arrived at the diner she was busy with the elderly, early-bird usuals. He took one of the only vacant seats and read the newspaper that had been left there. 

Every time the door opened the cool fall's air rushed past him, but no one else seemed to notice.

There was the clink of a coffee mug placed down in from of him and he gazed up with raised eyebrows and a small smile at a raven-haired girl.

"Good morning, Cole," he said, cheerfully.

"What a shock to see you here, Darrel," the corners of her lips twitched slightly. She looked more awake then usual and he was glad.

"Can you take a break?" He asked.

She shook her head, "It's early morning rush hour. If you can call the way these people hobbling in _rushing_." She made a gesture to the steadily building crowd.

"What time are you here 'til?"

"Only until six, then I might head over to the hospital," she said off-handedly.

"What are you doing for dinner?" he asked.

"Eating," she replied as another rush of customers paraded through the door, "I've got to go," she turned from him quickly and briskly walked away. His was disappointed at their quick conversation.

He watched her while he waited for a few minutes. She looked different in the light. He had never seen her during the day and he was surprised to see how pale she was and how vividly her dark eyes shined.

After a while, when the crowd didn't let up, he wrote a note on a napkin that he left with his money.

_Be back at 6.

* * *

_

She was waiting for him outside when he came to pick her up and they drove in silence to the hospital. He offered to go up with her to see her uncle, but she refused, so he waited in the main lobby on the first floor. When she came out, she was more reluctant to smile then earlier that night.

"Are you okay," he asked on their ride back.

She nodded, "I'm fine."

They were silent for a while, but she didn't mind and neither did he.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, "I mean, my brother's making dinner, so it might be a little strange but-"

"You have a brother?" She questioned.

"Two. Sodapop and Ponyboy," He smiled.

"Those are their real names?" She asked.

"Yeah, my parents were kind of crazy,"

"Were?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said, softly.

"What happened?" She said, knowing in the back of her mind that she probably shouldn't have asked.

"They died," he paused, "In a car accident a few months ago."

"Oh," she said, "I'm sorry."

He just nodded.

"I _am_ hungry, by the way," she spoke and he smiled.

* * *

They pulled in front a small house in bad need of a paint job. He asked himself how he could have brought her there, he was ashamed. He looked over at her and she was melting back at him. She smiled, and his shame was gone. 

"Brace yourself, this might be a little scary," she nodded.

He opened the door and a wave of sound rushed over them. There were five boys sitting around the living room. One was wrestling the youngest one to the floor, while another cheered them on. A dark haired boy sat quietly on the couch and another one was sitting next to him, gulping down a beer.

"I thought you said that you only have two brothers," she whispered.

"I do," he smiled and continued to try to split the two on the floor up.

"Soda, take it easy on him," Darry played referee, "And someone turn the T.V. down. Is dinner ready Soda?"

Cole stood in the doorway with a slight look of amusement in her eyes. She had never seen anything like that before. This household was much different than hers. She wasn't used to it. It was crazy, off the walls, unruly, wild, uncontrollable, and she couldn't help butlove it.

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers! **

**-Avenging Angel**


	6. Arguments

**Chapter 6**

Cole watched curiously as the boys ate relentlessly while talking and laughing. Darry sat next to her which provided some comfort when a question was aimed at her. Her social skills were a little off from years of almost complete silence. Every time someone spoke a word to her, her heartbeat sped up unpleasantly and she bit her bottom lip.

The boys didn't notice, and if they did, they didn't show it. Soda was telling her animatedly about the glorious times in his life.

"We were walking down the street on our hands! The cop didn't know what to do!" he exclaimed.

She smiled at him. He was handsome; the kind of handsome that those young military men were in those old black-and-white photos. She had never met anyone quite like him.

Darry's other brother was quiet and so was his other dark-haired buddy. They didn't say much unless it was pried out of them, quite like herself.

"Pony, Soda, who's on dish-duty tonight?" Darry asked when they were all done and most of the group had departed.

"Soda."

"Pony." They spoke, simultaneously.

"Fine, it's me," Pony said and stood up to gather the plates.

"I've got better things to do then hang out with you bums all day," Two-bit announced, "I'll be at the Dingo later."

"We'll be there later," Soda said.

"Oh, by the way," Two-bit stuck his head back in the doorway, "It was nice meetin' you, Cole," he bowed low and winked.

Cole laughed a rich, healthy laugh, and Darry studied her, curiously. Her eyes were especially rich that night and her movements were smooth and open.

Soda saw the way his brother studied the girl and he got up to help Pony in the kitchen.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner," She said as he walked her to the door, "It was…interesting."

"Anytime," He said, "I mean, come over, anytime."

She smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder before kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight, Darrel," She didn't look back at him as she unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Darry waited until he heard the click of the lock before leaving.

He entered the diner at noon the next day, but the only one at the counter was the peppy Anne.

"She's not here," Anne spoke before he could ask, "She called in sick early this morning."

"Sick?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'd stay away from her today, if I were you," She said in all seriousness.

"Why?"

"She's not really sick. Not her. Not physically anyway. In my opinion, she's having one of those days. But I'm warning you," She shook a dishrag in Darry's direction, "You go near her and she'll bite your head off. She's vicious, I tell you. You won't be able to handle it, no one can. Stay away, just for today," She insisted.

Darry nodded, and tried not to look as if he was in a hurry as he made his way back to his truck.

* * *

When he arrived at her door and rang the bell, there was no answer.

He sighed, and knocked, "Come on Cole, I know you're in there!"

Still, there was no answer. Perhaps, she'd left for the hospital. It was only when he turned around to leave did the door open. He turned around with a smile.

"Cole," the smile on his face faded when he saw her. She was in a ratty old bathrobe, her hair in a lazy ponytail.

"What are you doing here, Darrel?" There was no expression on her face.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing," He stated.

"This is my house, I live here."

"Then, I wanted to see if you were alright," he said softly.

"I'm fine," She said.

"You're always fine," he said with more anger then he intended.

"Yes," she hissed, "and I will always be fine. I don't need you're help, Darrel."

"Then whose help do you need, because you certainly need somebody's!" He insisted.

"What do you mean by that?" She spat.

"Nothing," he sighed, "Nothing," he shivered from the cold breeze that blew suddenly. Cole didn't flinch.

"A few days, Darrel. Leave me alone for a few days," She said a little more softly than before.

"A few days?"

"Yes," She said, once more.

"But promise me, after a few days-"

"I promise," she interrupted and began to close the door.

"Wait!" He said and she opened the door once again.

"What?"

But he had nothing to say.

"Goodbye, Darrel," she said, and closed the door.

"Bye, Cole."

Not knowing what else to do, Darry left for home.

* * *

"Hey, Superman, what's up?" Soda asked cheerfully.

"Not much," he went into the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Dallas dropped by," Soda informed him, "Did you know there's a rumble set for Friday?"

"Yeah, we're gonna tear apart those Socs!" Two-bit hollered from the couch.

"Where'd Dally get that?" Darry asked.

"Tim Shepard told him something about it. He said that they've been picking fights with Curly," Soda shrugged.

"Have you seen your brother?" Darry changed the subject.

"Yeah, he's doing his homework or something like that. Are you alright, there, Darry?" He asked.

"Yeah," Darry smiled, "I'm alright, Little Buddy."

* * *

**I thought that I should finally update. Not that I had many fans of this story, but I know I did have a lot of people reading my other stories on my other penname _JustcallmeRed_. I don't know if I'll ever update the stories under my other name, but I might...sometime. Anyway, read and review if ya' like it...or even if you don't. I'll update later.**

**-Avenging Angel**


	7. Unknown Past

**Chapter 7**

The next few days were rough ones. There was a harsh bite in the pre-winter's air, which didn't make the best of working conditions. Darry often found himself driving by the diner after a hard day at work. Sometimes, he thought he saw a flash of raven hair as he went by, but he could never be sure.

He waited until Thursday before visiting the diner on his lunch break, but she wasn't there.

"She's been staying with her Uncle since he got home on Tuesday," Anne told him when he arrived, "She hasn't said anything about coming back."

Darry got into his truck, but he waited before sticking his keys in the ignition. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. What was he doing? He had barely known this girl for a week and there he was, chasing after her.

One kiss. He had kissed her once. She was angry with him more than she was happy. But there was something about her, she was so…_secret_.

He should have gone home, but he didn't. He went to her house.

* * *

When he knocked on the door, he half-expected her not to answer, but she did. The lock clicked and the door swung open. 

"Cole-"

"Shhhhh," She held her finger to her lips and opened the door for him to come in, "My Uncle's asleep in the other room."

"Cossette, who's there?" A voice called from the other room.

Cole sighed before answering, "No one, Uncle, go back to sleep."

She waited for a moment before grabbing Darry's wrist and leading him passed her Uncle's doorway to the back room.

"Cossette?" He laughed quietly as she closed the door carefully behind her and turned on the light.

"Hush up, you!" She said, but she was smiling.

"How's your uncle?" He asked.

"He's back to his needy old self. The doc says I shouldn't leave him alone yet. It's too risky," Cole laughed softly, "Cossette, what's for breakfast? Where is the newspaper, Cossette? Cossette, where are you?"

"Is that why you haven't been at work?" Darry asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Yes," she said and then looked over at him, "Why, were you in there?"

"Just today, I swear," he held up his hands in self-defense.

"Good."

He watched her for a long time as she stared out the window. There were only the shadows of buildings and the few streetlights that dimly lit up the roads through the evening darkness. He wasn't sure what she could be gazing at so intently, but he didn't ask.

"I missed you," the words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them.

She didn't say anything in response; she didn't even act as if she had heard him. But her eyes shifted from the window to a particular picture on her dresser. She picked it up, slowly, and smiled down at it lovingly. An expression Darry had never seen on her face.

Cole sat down beside him before speaking.

"That is my father, right there," She pointed to a tall, thin, young man in the picture. Darry peered over her shoulder to look.

"And that woman, beside him?" He asked, although he already knew exactly who the woman was.

"My mother," She said, "I'm half Vietnamese. My mother was one of the lucky ones. She escaped Vietnam at the before the war started, but most of her family was left behind."

"Was your father a soldier?" Darry asked, prodding at her to continue.

"No," She said, not looking up at him, "He wanted to be. He wanted to fight because all of his buddies were. He couldn't though. A childhood accident caused him to have this odd limp, like one leg was shorter than the other. I'm not sure how it happened, I'm sure he told me once, I just can't remember. I never really listened to him. He had so many stories; it was hard to listen to all of them.

"This was the only picture of them together. My mother was shy. She was only twenty-one when she married my father, but she never regretted it. She told me she never did, not even once. My uncle says I am mostly like her, nothing like my father. I can't remember either of them that well to know."

Cole peered at the picture once more, before placing it beside her on the bed. Darry didn't want her to stop talking; afraid that if she did, she would never start again. But she would not say more.

* * *

"May I come over tomorrow?" He asked her later, as she was saying goodbye to him at the front door. 

"Yes, but not before nine," She said, handing him his jacket to slip on.

"Alright," he smiled.

"'Till tomorrow then," she said.

"Goodnight."

And there she was, standing on tip-toe to kiss his cheek once again. As she began to pull away, he held her there. He kissed her lips for a millisecond and pulled away.

"Goodnight, Cole," he restated before leaving.

* * *

**Okay then...I'll try to post a new chapter later today or tomorrow. Constructivecriticism please! I love good reviews too, but I'd rather have something that's going to help me.  
Thanks to** Music Insane Doll **for reviewing! I think there needs to be more Darry/OC fics too!**

**-Avenging Angel**


	8. Guilt

**Chapter 8**

Cole watched Darry pull out of the driveway before slipping back inside. She tip-toed passed her uncle's room and into her own room, shutting herself inside.

The bird was sitting on the windowsill once again, staring at her with those curious eyes. She smiled and shook her head.

"You're so nosey," she said.

After pulling out a few pamphlets out of her top drawer, she laid down on top of her bed to gaze through them, as she had done many times over the past few days. There was a nursing home east of Tulsa that she thought her uncle would enjoy. She'd have to tell him in the morning.

* * *

She rested her chin in her hands and sighed. Guilt. She felt guilty, like she was shipping the old man away so that she could have some peace. And maybe that was what she was doing, she wasn't sure. But he wasn't going to get better; the doctor had assured her of that. 

She'd have to sell the house and move. For some reason none of this worried her. She was a week under twenty, able-bodied, and smart. No, there was no reason to worry.

The next day, when Darry came home from work, the whole gang was there. The rumble; he'd forgotten all about it. By the time he had taken a shower and gotten dressed, Two-bit was half-drunk and he could feel the energy in the house.

It was only when they began their journey to the vacant lot did Soda come bounding up to him.

"Are you alright there, Dar?" Soda asked, "You seem kinda out of it."

"Yeah, I'm just tired," Darry insisted.

"No time to be tired!" Two-bit shouted, "We've gotta stomp those Socs tonight." With an energetic whoop, Two-bit did a cartwheel, one of the beer cans in his pocket falling out in the process. He paid no mind; plenty more where that came from.

* * *

Cole had to help her uncle eat. Sometimes, he'd miss his mouth or drop his fork. It disgusted her, but she pretended like it didn't. She'd just rinse off his fork in the sink and give it back to him, or look away and busy herself in the kitchen. 

She'd called the nursing home earlier that day; there was a spot for her uncle. He'd be moving in there the next week. Someone would be coming to take him away in just a few days.

"Tomorrow, I will call the real-estate agency," she mumbled to herself, drying the silverware with a dishrag.

"What was that, Cossette?" A voice asked weakly from the living-room.

"Nothing, Uncle," She said.

"Are you singing, again?" He questioned with laughter in his voice, "You used to love to sing."

"No, you're thinking of Auntie Lynn," She insisted, "I never sang, it was Auntie Lynn."

"Yes, yes. But it was you, too. You used to hum yourself to sleep when you were little. I am old, but I am not too old to forget some things, Cossette."

_Great, the old man is drifting again, _Cole couldn't help but think.

"It is almost 8:30, and you sound tired," She glanced at her watch.

"Yes, I am," He admitted.

* * *

"That's one hell of a fight that damn Soc put up," Darry glanced at his reflection in the mirror. 

"Man, what was up with you today Darrel?" Dallas said from the couch, "If Tim Shepard hadn't brought the Brumly boys along those Socs would've killed us."

"I know," Darry said, using a bit of water to wipe the dried blood from his face, "Did they get 'cha bad, Pon?" He tried to change the subject.

"Not too bad," Pony answered.

It was only then that a peculiar silence fell over the house. Not a calming one either. Darry felt odd, like everyone was staring at him, even though there was a wall between him and everyone else.

"So, Superman, how's this Cole chick you brought over?" Two-bit asked.

The question took Darry by surprise and he could tell by the way everyone's eyes tracked him as he stepped into the hall that they had all discussed this before, one of the many times he had been absent. After all, it was uncommon for Darry to bring home anyone, never mind a girl.

"She's fine," Darry shrugged, trying to play it cool. Inside, he was laughing over his choice of words.

"Just fine?" Two-bit took a swig of his beer.

"Just fine," Darry insisted.

It felt odd to be the one getting the interrogation from the boys; Darry was normally the one doing the interrogating. Not that he minded. It wasn't such a bad change, he decided.

* * *

"What happened to you?" She asked when she answered the door. 

"Rumble," He said softly.

"A rumble? Like a gang fight?" She questioned.

"Yeah," suddenly, he thought he shouldn't have said anything about the fight.

"Oh," she whispered, peeking in the door to her uncle's room and satisfied that he was asleep, she closed it quietly.

"Oh?" He mocked her.

"I just didn't think you did that sort of thing," she shrugged.

"Sometimes," he said.

"Coffee?" She held up a mug.

"No, thanks," Darry sat down at the kitchen table.

"Good," she said, "There's hardly enough for one more cup," and she busied herself making coffee.

He watched her. Her eyes had grown more swollen and her hair was beginning to fall out of her ponytail in long, thin strands. She wore that ratty bathrobe, that she only seemed to wear if it was exceptionally cold outside, and red track pants were loose on her thin legs.

"I just haven't made it to the store in a while," Her voice penetrated into his thoughts, "I keep meaning to; I just forget."

Darry cleared his throat, "When are you going to go back to work?"

She didn't answer at first. Instead, she poured cream into the steaming mug of coffee and took a cautious sip.

"I'm not," She said, "I quit yesterday."

Darry didn't respond.

"I've worked there ever since I got out of high school. It's time for a change." She continued.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Well, that's the question, isn't it? All of the sudden, I have all of the options in the world and I can't decide what to do," she said, "It's quite pathetic, really."

But it wasn't really pathetic at all, Darry thought as he lay in bed that night. If he had the choice, what would he do? Cole wasn't just talking about a job; he knew that right away. She was talking about a whole new life.

* * *

**What can I say? Not my best, It'll get better. The next chapter is going to be more centered around the Darry/Cole relationship. Thanks to my reviewers! Tell me what you think! **

**-Avenging Angel **


	9. Lies

**Chapter 10**

"You have a fever," He insisted, placing his hand on her forehead.

"I'm alright, Darrel, really," She said.

"I'm just worried," He replied.

She grabbed a towel out of the kitchen drawer to dry the last of the dishes, "You're always worried."

"And you never are."

"Which one's worse, I wonder," she gazed at him intently.

Darry didn't answer. He wasn't one to think about things like that and he wasn't about to start. What did it matter which was better or worse? He wouldn't dwell on the subject.

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" He asked, changing the conversation.

"I have a fever, Darrel," She said, but mockingly.

He sat on the counter and watched her putting each plate and glass in its rightful place. They remained in silence for a few minutes.

"You should be lying down," He said, finally.

She had grown so much thinner since her uncle had left. She was always busy; always tired. Something always seemed to be lingering in the back of her mysterious mind and he couldn't help but see it every time he looked at her.

"I'm fine, Darrel," she stood in front of him and placed her hand on his wrist, "I promise."

"Alright," he nodded, "but I do expect you to come for dinner."

"Fine," She agreed.

"I'll see you at seven, then," He said, as she walked him to the door, holding his hand in a rare display of affection.

"Yes," she said, before kissing his lips gently.

"My, we are very kind today, aren't we," he said when she pulled back slightly, her face still inches from his.

"Don't get used to it," She laughed, kissing him again.

"Goodbye, Cole," he said.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the gang left the Curtis's to play highly competitive game of tackle-football. Even the harsh winter's air couldn't stop Darry from renewing his title as the champ. He was doing a sort-of victory shout when a shadow on the hillside caught his attention.

He stopped and squinted through the fading sunlight. The silhouette of the woman watching them was vaguely familiar. His heart pumped in his ears as realization hit him.

"Darry, is that-?" Soda tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah," He replied quickly, "I didn't know she was back in town."

Very aware that everyone's eyes were on him, Darry made his way over to her. She looked up as he approached her with that familiar smile.

Her hair was still the same; strawberry-blonde, cut to her shoulders and her green eyes still gleamed in the light as she spoke.

"Hey, Darry, how ya' been?" She asked.

"I've been…," He felt like a total idiot, he couldn't even get the words out, "I've been great….under the circumstances. What brings you back to Tulsa?"

"Oh, a lot of things," She admitted, "I thought I might drop by and catch up."

"Oh," he said. How quickly he had been thrown back into the uncertainties of his teenage years!

"Come on," She laughed, "I'll take you out to dinner."

He couldn't help but smile. She was as carefree as she used to be.

"Alright," he said.

* * *

She took him to a small restaurant on the other side of town. Sitting in the back corner of the dimly lit room, they reminisced about their high school days. To Darry, those days seemed too far away to even recall. He remembered her, though. He would never forget her.

Never in his life had he met anyone as beautiful as she was. He had always missed her.

"I'm thinking about staying here for a while," she said, sipping the last of her coffee, later that night, "I never thought that I'd miss Tulsa, but I guess I was wrong. I can't even remember why I wanted to leave in the first place."

He smiled at her, wishing he could have heard her say those words years ago, when it truly mattered. Couldn't it matter now? He wondered. Couldn't they pick up where they left off? He would have given anything.

She drove him home after making plans to meet the next night at her parent's house for dinner. His heart was in his throat as she kissed his cheek and bid him goodnight.

* * *

The house was dark and silent when he swung open the door.

"Anyone home?" He asked, getting no response.

Soda had mentioned heading over to the Dingo later, he remembered. He switched on the lamp to provide some light, and jumped back slightly.

"Cole," he whispered.

She was curled up on the armchair, her chin resting in the palm of her hand.

"That girl sure was pretty, Darrel," she smiled, but meanly.

"Cole, listen. It's not-,"

"Oh, Darrel, stop making excuses," She laughed and shrugged her shoulders in a careless gesture. "It's not like I am dating you or anything. Go ahead, marry this girl; see if I care."

"You would," he said, taken aback.

She gave him a crooked smile, and chuckled softly, "Don't flatter yourself, it's not appealing."

"Don't be like this," He said.

"Like what?" She asked innocently, gazing out of the window into the darkness.

He knelt beside the armchair and took her hand. She flinched and pulled away from his grasp. But he wouldn't let her get away that easily. He took her hand back and held it in the two of his.

"She's just an old friend, Cole," He pleaded, "That's all," but even he did not fully believe his own words.

Cole stood up, pulling away from him.

"You lie," She spat, "You lie, I lie, everyone lies. Nothing ever changes, No one will ever change. We will all die liars, content and happy with our false lives," she sighed, "Stay away from me, Darrel. I warned you in the beginning. I don't ever want to see you again. You're not worth it to me. And as much as you think I do, I don't need you. I don't. I never did."

She left him there, standing in the middle of the living room floor, speechless. Cole disappeared into the darkness, never looking back.

* * *

**I love my reviewers! Suggestions please! I can really use them. I don't know quite where I'm going! Thanks all!**

**-Avenging Angel**


	10. Sick

**Chapter 10**

Cole couldn't sleep that night. A fierce case of the chills swept over her and she was dreadfully unhappy. She lay in bed, wrapped in as many blankets as she could find, for the long hours of darkness, yearning to find sleep. But there was no comfort for her.

Early in the morning, she reached for the phone to call Darrel, but remembered their argument and stopped herself, groaning. She was so thirsty, but every time she would sit up to get herself a cool glass of water she would become lightheaded, so she was forced to fall back against the pillows.

Her stomach growled harshly, later in the morning, and she couldn't take it anymore. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and flinched slightly as her feet came in contact with the cold wood floor. Daringly, she sat up, but she regretted it immediately. Her insides twisted into a knot. She had to run to reach the toilet in time.

When she was finished, she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes tightly, wishing her mother was there to rub her back or even Auntie Lynn to sing her a song.

"I hate this," She muttered.

She had to crawl to the phone, not wanting to take a risk by defying the laws of gravity once again. She dialed his number.

"Hello?" An unknown voice picked up on the other line.

"Hey," She said, weakly, "Is Darrel there?"

"Not that I know of, hold on, let me check," He said and pulled the receiver away from him, "Hey, Soda! Where's Darry?"

"He went out!" Soda answered.

"No, babe, he's not here."

"Can I talk to Soda, then?" She asked, not trusting any message to be passed on to Darry by the stranger on the other end.

"Yeah," he said and handed the phone to Soda.

"Hey," Soda answered, cheerfully.

"Hi, it's Cole," She said, afraid to speak any louder.

"You alright?" He questioned, concerned.

She sighed, "No. I'm sick," her voice cracked, "I think I need to go to the doctor. Can you just make sure that Darrel to calls me when he gets the chance?"

"Yeah, I'll tell him."

"Thanks," She tried to sound a bit more cheerful, but she didn't think that it was convincing.

* * *

Cole sat on the couch, nibbling on saltines, for the next hour. Impatiently, she stared at the phone, but she knew that he wouldn't call. Why should he call? He had no reason to now. 

"I hate you," she said to know one in particular. She sighed and rested her forehead in her hands.

She slept off and on for the greater portion of the day. She would wake drenched in cold sweat or uncomfortable chills. In the late afternoon there was a knock at the door that woke her from her first peaceful slumber all day.

Groaning, she rolled off of the couch and dragged her feet to the door.

"Cole, Are you alright?" Darry was at the door, "Soda said that you were sick."

"I'm fine," Suddenly wishing that she had not called him, Cole waved her hand in the air and walked back into the living room, not feeling extremely social.

"You need to see a doctor," He followed her.

"No, I feel much better now," she lied, "I'm okay."

"Soda told me that you called-."

"Oh, Darrel, stop fussing," she interrupted, "Leave me in peace, please!"

"Cole, I'm taking you to see a doctor!" He grabbed her fore arm and spun her around to face him. It surprised her and she gasped slightly.

She wouldn't meet his eyes. She only blinked a few times and looked towards the window.

"I know," she said, but it came out as nothing more than a whisper. Tears escaped the corner of her eyes and she brushed them away hastily.

"Get your coat," he let go of her arm. She swayed on the spot and had to place her hand on the wall to steady herself. He pretended not to notice.

* * *

They made it to the hospital in uncomfortable silence. Darry wasn't sure of what to say. He wanted to explain, but there was nothing that she didn't already understand. 

"You can drop me off at the entrance Darrel," she said, "I'll take the bus home."

"No, I'm coming in with you," He insisted. She didn't argue which he found strange.

They waited in the hospital, surrounded by wailing infants and other sickly people. Cole curled up in fetal position, staring blankly at the wall. She was determined not to glance his way.

But out of the corner of his eye, he was watching her.

"You should try to sleep. This is probably going to take a while," Darry stated to end the extended silence between them.

Cole just shook her head.

Darry sighed, "Cole!"

"Yes, Darrel?" She spoke fiercely as she snapped her head in his direction.

"You can't keep doing this!"

But Cole shook her head once more and turned away.

"No," Darrel said, putting his hand to her cheek to force her to meet his gaze, "Listen to me! This whole thing, this thing with Kate and me," He stumbled over his words, "It's nothing."

Cole's lips trembled as if to say something, but she remained quiet.

Darry's voice lowered, "It was something once, but it's not anymore. I promise," He paused, "I love _you_."

He hadn't realized what he was saying, but there it was out there in the open. His heart pounded in his chest. Cole bit her lip, nervously.

"Cossette; Cossette Peters?"

* * *

**I'm so sorry that it's been such a long time! I'll be better! Short and sweet for today, my pretties! Thank you to all of my reviewers who whipped me back into shape!**

**-Avenging Angel**


	11. Not so Alone

**Chapter 11**

Cole let Darrel take her back to the Curtis's after leaving the hospital. He insisted, and she didn't want to go home anyway. Soda had gone out with Steve shortly after dinner and Pony was at his desk finishing his homework.

"Here," Darry handed her a plate of hot leftovers as she sat on the couch. Her plate churned loudly at the smell.

"Hungry, are we?" He asked, a hint of laughter mixed in his voice.

She gave him a half of a smile, but didn't meet his eyes. Too many thoughts littered her brain. _I love you_. His words were replayed over again in her mind. She ate in silence for a few minutes, not caring about anything but filling the void in her stomach.

"Darrel?" she asked suddenly, glancing toward the kitchen to see where he had gone.

"Yeah?" He appeared from the hallway carrying a blanket.

"I just didn't know where you went," she shrugged.

"I'm right here," he said.

With a slight hesitation he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. A lump caught in her throat, but maybe it was just the chicken.

* * *

Cole couldn't remember when she had fallen asleep, but when she awoke late into the night, the house was dark. She was plagued suddenly with the feeling of the chill and loneliness. In desperation, she nestled into the pillows for warmth, but it was no use. Creeping silently from the living room into the hall was no simple task in an aging house. Floorboards creaked underneath her feet and filled the hall with an eerie sound. 

"Darrel?" She whispered, pushing open his bedroom door cautiously.

There was no response.

She moved closer to the bed, climbing onto the mattress to Darry's sleeping form.

"Darrel." She said again. This time his eyes fluttered open. It took him a minute to realize that she was there.

"Cole, what's the matter?" He propped himself on his elbows tiredly.

"I just-," she began, but she stopped herself, "Can I just stay in here tonight?"

"Yeah," he said, lifting the covers for her to crawl under.

There was a nervous silence between them. Darry's mind was still reeling from the scene in the hospital. She hadn't responded, he had noted this many times, and that could only mean one thing: the feeling wasn't mutual. Her body pressed lightly to his told him a different story, though.

Cole's fever radiated off of her, she was shivering lightly.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said lightly, "just cold."

He wrapped his arms around her slowly, asking permission. She shifted closer to him and gazed up into his eyes. His heart rate quickened considerably. He wouldn't move; he wouldn't look away.

"Darrel," the sound of her voice was barely audible, "Darrel, I'm gonna-," But she cut herself short. Her lips pressed against his. He held her shoulders as she hovered over him, all too soon she pulled away.

"Tell me again," Breathlessly she leaned down to kiss his jaw, black hair falling on to his neck.

"Tell you what?" He whispered, pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Tell me what you said in the hospital," she insisted.

Energy coursed through his veins, he smiled, breathing heavily still, "I love you," he said, "I love you, Cole."

She kissed him again; delicate fingers on his arms, his face, his neck.

Neither of them got much sleep that night.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Cole questioned. 

Darry was pulling on his jeans and leaned over to kiss her hair.

"Work," he said, smiling, "Some people here do have jobs."

"Oh," there was a hint of disappointment in her voice that she didn't bother to conceal.

"I can take you home if you want," he sat on the edge of the bed, beside her.

"I'll just take the bus in an hour or so," She yawned and stretched her left arm over her head while holding the blanket in place at her chest.

Darry placed his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature.

"Who are you, my mother?" she swatted his hand away.

"You don't have a fever," he stated, "Feel, better?"

"Much," she said.

There were footsteps in the hall. "Darry, have you seen my-," Soda stopped short as he opened the door, "I'm sorry," he grimaced and closed the door, ears slightly pink.

"Shit," Darry muttered.

Cole wasn't sure of what to say. Embarrassment coursed through her. She had forgotten that the other boys were in the house. Why didn't Darrel wake her up so she could have at least slipped into some clothes?

"It's alright, I'll talk to him," he sighed.

He must have caught the look on Cole's face because he touched her arm softly, comforting. She sat up quickly and buried her burning face in the crook of his neck.

"Awww, poor baby," Darry laughed slightly, running his fingers through her hair.

"Shut up, Darrel," her voice was muffled in the fabric of his shirt.

He laughed again, but held on to her for a little longer.

"I'm going to be late," he finally stated.

"Awww, poor baby," she joked.

She pushed him away suddenly, still laughing. "Go to work then. Make something of yourself."

"If I must," he said, making his way to the closet and pulling out a pair of shoes.

Cole climbed from the bed, sheet still wrapped around her. She slid into her jeans, very aware of a set of eyes gazing in her direction.

"Darrel," Cole sighed, picking up her shirt and turning to face him.

"Yes, Cole?" he questioned innocently, his eyes smiling.

_Turn_, she mouthed, gesturing with her hand.

Reluctantly, he obliged and she slid her shirt over her head.

* * *

Cole didn't meet Soda's eyes as she left the Curtis house. Darrel wanted to take her home, but she refused, she had errands to run anyway. 


	12. Leaving

**Chapter 12**

Cole spent the day packing boxes. The papers for the sale of the house were to be signed in three weeks and there were numerous things that had to get done. Boxes had to be packed, a house inspection had to be passed, and most of the furniture had to be sold. The dark-haired girl sighed.

The sun went down very quickly that night; the last of its light was not able to seep through the tiny attic window so Cole's surroundings were swept in darkness. Even when she could barely see her fingers reaching for the roll of duct-tape she didn't stop. She was too involved to quit now. She was to the point that she didn't even know what she was picking up, she was just throwing it into a box. The clock in the front hallway seemed to tick unbearably slow and all too quickly at the same time.

Lost in the endless task in front of her (more like all around her) she didn't notice the creak of the steps or that there was another presence in the room until a firm hand gripped her shoulder. Her heart jumped into her throat and she gasped for air.

"Geez, Darrel, what are you trying to do?" She asked, harshly once she realized who it was. She was a little irritable from doing suck tedious work all day.

"I'm sorry," he said, but she didn't think that he actually meant it.

Cole could not make out his face in the darkness, only the outline of his shoulders against the gloom of the attic as he sat down beside her.

"I knocked, didn't you hear?" He asked.

"No," she said, "I'm not really paying attention."

"How can you see up here?" he asked as she pulled another box closer to her, "Cole stop," he insisted and grabbed her arm, "You've been working all day, haven't you?"

"Fine, I'm done," she groaned, falling back onto the unfinished wood floor and stretching her arms above her head, "What time is it?"

"Almost nine," he said.

"Really?" she asked, "Come on. Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving."

"I brought you a burger, I figured you hadn't eaten," he waved a paper bag in front of her and she sat up to grab it.

"Mmm, thank you," she said, once she got a whiff of the greasy goodness. Reaching for him in the darkness, she wrapped her arms around is neck and kissed him softly on the lips.

He pulled her closer to him, engaging her deeper in the kiss. Pushing her back until her back rested on the floor, he lingered over her until she pushed him away.

"Darrel," She said breathlessly, "I love you, but we can't do this now. I'm starving."

Darrel was reluctant, but moved away.

Cole sat up again and adjusted the hem of her shirt.

Later, after finishing her meal in what seemed like one bite, they both sat in the darkness. She was drifting to sleep on his shoulder until there was the sound of a distant knock from downstairs. She sighed.

"What the hell?" she grumbled and she stood up. Darrel laughed and followed behind her as she hurried down the stairs, but he held back when they reached the foyer. He didn't want to intrude.

Cole's expression went entirely blank as she swung open the door and Darrel, from whom the mystery knocker was hidden from sight, thought that maybe no one was there at all. Just as these thoughts began to run through his head, though, her eyes lit up.

"Tom!" She threw her arms around a tall black-haired man's neck. He couldn't have been older then Darrel.

"I've good to see you, Cossette," He said after he kissed her cheek.

"Come in," Cole insisted, "Please, come in."

He did as he was asked and she shut the door after him.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't know you had company."

"Don't be sorry. Darrel," She appeared at Darrel's side and took his arm in her freezing hands, "This is Tom, my brother."

Tom nodded in his direction with knowing eyes. Cole would never give of description of Darrel's status in her life, but she didn't need to.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I missed you," he stated, not to answer the question but to avoid it.

"Are you here alone? Where is Mumma?" Cole asked.

"She could not come, they only saved enough to send me," he said, "but they have sent me to take you home."

"Home?" She questioned, suddenly alert, "Where? Vietnam?"

"Yes, Vietnam. Can we sit down somewhere?"

"Yes, of course," She said, slightly out of breath. She looked back at Darrel with full eyes and he knew right there; she was leaving.

* * *

**Yes, I know. Very short. Not so sweet. I love reviews, though! The next chapter will be the last, but I am considering a sequel. Thanks all!**

**Avenging Angel**


	13. Goodbye

**Chapter 13**

"Hey, Darry, there's a chick down there lookin' for ya'," a heavyset man said as he climbed the ladder to join Darry on the roof.

"Thanks, Andy," he said, "I'm gonna take my lunch now, alright?"

"Sure."

Darry climbed down hurriedly and wiped his dusty hands on his pants. Cole was sitting and letting her legs dangle off of tailgate of his truck. She gazed off in the opposite direction of him; her raven hair out of its usual ponytail and glinting in the sun as it fell past her shoulders. His chest lifted at the sight of her and he smiled in spite of himself.

"Hey," he said as he lifted himself up to sit beside her.

"Hey," she smiled slightly and turned towards him, leaning against the wall of the truck bed, but she did not hold his gaze.

He touched her hand and pulled it towards him, placing it in-between the two of his.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," she said, softly, to get the news over with.

She removed her hand from his grasp and played with the hole in the knee of her jeans.

"Tomorrow?" He asked, his heart falling into his stomach.

"I don't know if I even want to go," her eyes met his, the most sorrowful bit of her he had ever witnessed. It shook him unexpectedly.

"I'm just so mixed up," she cried.

He touched her hair as she hid her face in her knees, shifting closer to her. Never, in the short period of time that he had known her, had he ever seen her cry like that.

"It's gonna be alright, baby," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. She melted into his embrace.

"I love you, Darrel," her words were muffled in the collar of his shirt. She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You know that right?" she continued, "You know that I'm in love with you. I don't think I've ever said it before."

"Yeah," he said, "I know."

"I have to go, now. I don't have much time," she said, "I won't be seeing you again, not for a while, anyway."

"I'll see you before you leave tomorrow," he smiled.

"No, Darrel," she sighed, "This has to be it. I don't know what I'd do if I saw you tomorrow. Please don't come."

"Cole, don't do this, please," she was moving away from him, putting up her walls of defense again.

"Take this," she said. It was a sealed envelope.

"What-," he began.

"Just don't open it until I leave, alright?"

"Please Cole, just-," he said.

"Darrel stop. Just say goodbye alright? Or else I'll leave right now. I can't take this," she said.

He kissed her, partly to get her to stop talking but mostly just to try to get her to stay. She placed her hands on his shoulders, almost as if to pull away, but she didn't; she couldn't.

"Tell Pony and Soda goodbye for me," she said when he pulled away. And she climbed off the truck, without looking back at him. She climbed in her uncle's old car and pulled away and Darrel was left speechless.

He woke up at two in the morning the next day and could not fall back to sleep. His heart twisted at the thought of her. The note she had left him remained unopened and he picked it up from the table beside him and ran his fingers over it.

With a newfound determination, he swiftly opened and pulled out the paper within.

_Darrel,_

_I guess I'm leaving, huh? I can't believe it, everything is happening so fast, I'm so disoriented. _

_Listen, I've saved enough money for a return trip home. I don't know how long it will be. At least a month. I haven't even left yet and I am already homesick. But I was thinking, since I no longer have a place to stay or anything, maybe I could stay with you for a while. Maybe longer. Maybe more like forever. Ah, this is coming out all wrong! I guess what I'm really trying to say is, I love you; I need you; I don't want to live without you, so please don't make me._

_Just think about it, okay? My address in Vietnam is on the back of this. I miss you already. Goodbye for now._

_Love, Cossette _

Darrel smiled. He smiled because he did not know that the future would hold much sadness and frustration. It would not be just a month until he saw Cole again. It would be much longer. But he did not know these things, so all he could do was smile.

* * *

**Finished! I have a sequel partially written. I don't know how long it will be until I get around to posting it. Thanks to all of my reviewers! You are so awsome! Please Review!**

**-Avenging Angel**


End file.
